


Be My Valentine

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosiewritings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: Hope sends a card to Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Be My Valentine

"So Hope, have you sent your Valentine cards . . . oh excuse me, what was I thinking? Valentine card yet?" said Lizzie

"No," replied Hope. "Anyway, what makes you think that I am just sending one, Lizzie?"

"Let me see. Do you have an interest in the opposite sex? Check. Is this interest in a particular gnome with love for the flannel? Check. Are you a one boy at a time kind of girl? Check. Have you ever sent a card to a particular gnome person before? Check. Finally, does this person have the initials LK? Check!"

"Hah, hah, very funny."

"Well, I try."

"I can send a card to Josie, she’s also my friend after all"

"You know mutt, somehow even with all the weirdness that I've been exposed to in my short life, I can't imagine my dear sister in a flannel's outfit. I definitely don't see you sending her a Valentine's Day card covered in red roses, also my sister is off the limits" said Lizzie.

"I guess you're right. So are you sending any cards?" asked Hope.

"Nah, it's just an excuse for big corporations to make money out of the unsuspecting person on the street."

"Come on, Lizzie, there must be someone you like enough to send a card to."

"You know, Hope, I receive cards, I don’t send them and as much as I am enjoying your attempts at delving into my private life, I have to get going. I've got chores," said Lizzie abruptly as she got up and picked up her bag.

"Huh, ok I'll see you tomorrow," called Hope to Lizzie's rapidly departing figure. Well that was weird, Hope thought to herself. She just took off when I asked her . . .

"Hope, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Dr. S. Just hanging out with Lizzie"

"Well, since I just saw my daughter leaving, you can start on your homework"

Ok, It can't be all that different to write a poem. I know! I can just use that roses poem, thought Hope as she settled down at her desk after finishing her homework.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_Your nose is running,_

_I'll get you a tissue._

No that isn't right, said Hope to herself. It's not even romantic.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_You're Sexy,_

_And I love you._

No that's not right either. I know nothing about sex.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_Sugar is Sweet my Love,_

_And so are You._

No that's too sappy. I can't give that to Landon. Hope thought for a moment. I can always give it to Lizzie, it's not like she'll make anything of it. Yeah, if I do that she can't say I only give cards to Landon.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_Sugar is Sweet My Love,_

_But not as Sweet as You._

_Won't You please be my Valentine?_

Yeah, that's just right, thought Hope, putting down her pen. I wonder if I should send a card to Josie . . . Where did that thought come from? Friends don't send other friends Valentine's cards. Maybe give each other sweets, Unless they're . . . And I'm not. No, I can't send her a card. Lizzie would kill me. I suppose she has been a really great friend. I've been able to be myself with her more than with Lizzie. It's not like she would see it as anything. I'm sure good friends give each other cards all the time. With that final thought, Hope picked up her pen again and began writing before she changed her mind.

_I know I don't always behave as if I appreciate your advice or value your friendship._

_But it's something that I value greatly._

_This is just to say thanks for being a great friend._

Hope got out the cards. She wrote Lizzie's first and put it into her bag. She then wrote out a card for Josie and one for Landon. She was just debating whether to sign their cards 'Hope' 'H' or 'HM' when Alaric called her.

"Hope, Monster!"

"Ok" she replied. Without a second thought, she signed both the cards 'HM,' stuck them into their envelopes and into her bag. Then she rushed down to door. She would deliver them later.

The next evening as Hope was in the dock star gazing.

"You know, if the wind blows you'll get stuck like that," said an amused voice.

"Josie" said Hope, turning to face the taller girl.

"Hello, Hope" she said, thrusting a beautifully arranged bouquet of red roses and blue violets into Hope's hands. Hope looked at her in some confusion.

"I got your card," said Josie as an explanation.

"But what's that got to do with flowers?" asked Hope, bewildered.

"I thought it would be romantic, red roses and blue violets," replied Josie as she began to pace. "At first I thought that maybe you had sent the card to me by mistake. So I checked the envelope again and that was definitely my name on the outside. Next I compared the handwriting. It was a definite match to yours. Maybe you were playing a practical joke on me? But no, I'm a very good judge of character and you're not the type of girl who likes playing practical jokes. Telling bad jokes, though, that's another story. As friends don't generally send each other Valentine's Day cards, maybe sweets so I was only left with one option." Josie stopped pacing and looked directly at Hope. "The frightening option. You actually meant to send me the card. I never thought that you would be able to return my feelings. I thought it was best to keep them to myself. I was wrong, though. It is possible for someone—you—to love me."

Hope's brain was working overtime. Oh man, if Josie got that card then Landon got her card. Landon thinks that I just want to be friends and Josie thinks that . . . JOSIE THINKS THAT I LOVE HER. I really like her, but not in that way. Wait does that mean that Josie loves me? Does she want to do "stuff" with me? Is she seeing me without any clothes on, when she stares at me intensely? Suddenly Hope realised what Josie had just been telling her.

"Erm, Jo . . ." began Hope and she looked up. While she was lost in thought she hadn't noticed that Josie had moved to stand directly in front of her. Josie was staring at Hope absorbedly as the emotions played over Hope's expressive features.

"Shush, don't speak. And yes, I'll be your Valentine," said Josie as she leaned forward and kissed her. The bouquet fell noiselessly to the floor.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Josie got the card meant for Landon, thought Hope.


End file.
